dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Комментарий блога участника:MarisFrance/Челлендж на выживание/@comment-5967706-20150228164232/@comment-26062181-20150228194438
Да ничего подобного, Марис не прав. Конечно, реально найти золото - обычно валунами по больше части брезгуют, новичкам не до них. Также в каменном биоме, скорее всего, есть кремень. Конечно, всё это реально. Тем более, что ты вполне можешь начать клянчить и тебе кто-нибудь что-нибудь даст. Ещё много всего можно найти с трупов, новички расставляют базы - ими просто кишит карта. Тебя, правда, могут захотеть убить, но что поделать. Я бы рекомендовала тебе играть за Уикер, дабы сразу создать броню. Это довольно важно. Самые важные предметы в игре - это моржовая шапка, клюка, гемы, дротики, зубы гончих для создания дротиков. Понимаешь, с Тусков много дротиков не насобираешь. Разве что на карте их будет четверо. Очень важна магия и дротики - большое премимущество в драке с игроками. Ещё я бы рекомендовала всегда держать в кармане мраморную броню на случай заморозки. Тебе нельзя снимать деревянную никогда, в крайнем случае - заменять её свиношапкой. Как правило, везде расставлены невидимые клыкастые ловушки - они могут нанести серьёзный урон или даже убить, тогда как в броне они только злят. Тебе сразу нужна броня. Питаться лучше всего бифало. В принципе, можно собирать всякие ягоды, убивать бабочек, если у тебя хороший пинг, ловить кроликов. Никогда ничего и нигде не храни. Особенно, если построил шляпусник или теневой манипулятор, создал нужные прототипы - тут же разрушь строения. Старайся ни с кем не связываться, не снимай броню. Здоровье на первых порах удобно восстанавливать синими грибами и бабочками. Я всегда поднимала жизни за счёт грибов, но я заходила на первый день библиотекарем и сразу делала себе лопату. Кстати, насколько я помню - всегда давалось два мяса монстра. У тебя 22 жизни - съешь два кусочка мяса монстра - и дело в шляпе. Не ходи с игроками, они только мешают, это правда. Старайся никого не убивать на первых порах - привлечёшь ненужное внимание, тебя будут отвлекать. После того, как сделаешь всё, что можно - держи жизни и броню на максимуме, запасайся дротиками как можно больше. Хорошо будет, если соберёшь огненное и ледяное оружие с запасными гемами. Я бы сказала, что лучший способ добыть кошмарное топливо - драка с кошмарами, когда у тебя в кармане тонны сырых синих, жареных зелёных грибов, сырых зелёных для опускания рассудка. От кошмаров помогает броня. Лучше всего это делать, когда на карте спокойная политическая обстановка, на краю болота, на самом-самом краю, где никого нет, и ты не видел никого рядом. Кроме того, если у тебя два аккаунта и ты чувствуешь в себе умение - можешь попробовать собрать полтора десятка шестерёнок с карты, может, с убийства роботов, перелогиниться, появиться роботом, зайти в условленное укромное место, скинуть там все нужные ресурсы себе, побыстрее зайти снова роботом и взять шестерёнки, как и всё остальное. Только учти, что это wilderness, самые укромные места могут оказаться не таковыми, всегда есть риск. Если у тебя есть два компьютера - это сильно облегчит задачу. Да, это чудовищный геморрой, но поверь мне, оно того стоит - четыреста жизней, подумай об этом, двести сытости, триста рассудка. А книги в пвп да wilderness тебе всё равно не нужны. Ну и дальше бегай ккругами по карте, старайся не связыватьсяя ни с кем просто так, у долгожителей могут оказаться дротики и посохи, хотя ледяной нам должен быть не так страшен из-за мраморной брони в кармане. Если собираешься убить кого-то долгоживущего - я бы рекомендовала прийти к нему по возможности летом, с двумя факкелами в кармане или относительно свежей зажигалкой (да, она гниёт, не знаю, есть ли изенения), в броне и шлеме, ещё было бы неплохо запастись запасной бронёй, с синими грибами в кармане на случай у него дротиков и огненного посоха, конечно же - клюкой, с дротиками - дротики вообще замечательная вещь, посохами. Хотя, если есть дротики, то посохи можно не брать. Только если ты вздумал избавиться от посоха - пожалуйста, не бросай его на дороге, это не оччень мудро. И не пытайся его спрятать - вдруг найдут. Вообще ничего ценного не прячь, лучше уничтожь, для этого всегда есть крампусы, они у Мариса приходят намного быстрее - очень удобно, между прочим. Старайся всегда думать наперёд, не делай базу, если сидишь где-то долго и убиваешь время - сиди на краю мира, главное, чтобы рядом не было ничего, что могло бы тебя выдать. Я понимаю, карта маленькая, всё просматривается, но ты уж постарайся. Самое худшее, что ты можешь сделать - поставить много строений, птицу в клетке посреди карты и сесть там. Большую базу вообще никогда не делай - это плохая примета. Максимум - кострище и улучшенная грядка, причём очень далеко друг от друга. Никогда не делай клыкастых ловушек. Их перезарадят и используют против тебя. Хотя я вот иногда делала, тратила девять из десяти на монстров и устанавлявала последнее использование на дороге. Это приемлемо, но только когда других дел нет, и подумай - нужна ли тебе такая морока, бронированных игроков ты всё равно этим не убьёшь, а новички умрут сами. Старайся почаще носить с собой синие грибы - это как аптечки, только употребляются мгновенно. Быстро гниют, правда - особенно не пошикуешь. Старайся не увлекаться убийствами. Если к тебе подходит какой-то игрок близко, а ты не очень уверен в себе - всегда чуть отходи в сторону. Если выходишь из игры - выкидывай зажигалку, чтобы она не выпала на том месте, где ты вышёл, выходи тогда, когда тебя никто не видит, в самом неприглядном месте. Что ещё могу посоветовать? Если у тебя была нешуточная драка и ты выиграл - напиши - pathetic, death to you, my friend - as a little gift, you deserve it my friend, i hope it was hurt. Кстати, если ты неуверен в себе - не нападай сразу, попробуй дать игроку моржовую шляпу и свиной рюкзак. Один раз так мой новоиспечённый друг принял подарки, надел их и оказался без брони. Big mistake, pal. Удачной игры.